Mr Perfect
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Luhan menyukai guru magang baru di sekolahnya. Tapi sepertinya, sang guru magang yang dijuluki 'Mr. Perfect' oleh para siswa itu sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian padanya. Benarkah? Atau ada alasan dibalik itu semua? / Sehun/ Luhan/ HunHan/ #HappyLuhanDay


**Mr. Perfect**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Lenght: OneShot

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. FF ini ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan. Sehun dan yang lain milik agensi dan orang tua mereka sendiri. LUHAN MILIK LIYYA!

.

_**Inspired by**_** satu MV yang katanya judulnya 'Student Teacher'. Entahlah, Liyya cuma lihat sekali doang pas lagi mantengin LBS TV beberapa bulan yang lalu. Liyya cuma inget yang nyanyi tuh cewek, hehehehe. Tapi, ceritanya gak 100% sama donk yaaaa! Pasti ada perbedaan di sana dan di sini ^^**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**FF INI UDAH PERNAH DI PUBLISH DI WP PRIBADI LIYYA. CUMA PENGEN NGE-SHARE ULANG DALAM RANGKA ULANG TAHUN MY BAMBI, LUHAN! N KALI-KALI AJA ADA YANG BELOM BACA XD**

**Warning: **_**Long long long oneshot**_**! Siapkan bantal, camilan, antimo, minuman, dan kantong kresek -_-!**

.

**~O.O~**

Pagi yang indah. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah di tengah musim semi yang disukai semua orang. Cahaya menyapa dan menerangi setiap sudut kota Seoul dengan begitu hangat. Memberikan kehidupan baru pada setiap makhluk hidup dan menemani mereka memulai hari yang baru. Burung-burung berkicau dengan begitu merdu, memberi rasa nyaman bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Luhan suka sekali dengan suasana pagi yang seperti ini. Kilau hangat itu, kicauan burung itu, seolah memberinya semangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Dan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, ia bersiap melakukan aktifitasnya hari itu.

Dengan cekatan, Luhan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Menata rambut coklat madunya dengan rapi dan memasang kacamata (bukan kacamata yang biasanya dipakai oleh para _nerd_, bukan juga kacamata _minus_, hanya sebuah kacamata yang selalu ia pakai). Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah memasang dasi di leher. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan jas sekolah yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaian dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak lupa untuk membawa tas yang sudah ia isi dengan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini sebelum tidur.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di bangku kelas tiga. Dan dia ingin semuanya sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Sebenarnya, Luhan bukanlah anak yang pintar, meski tidak begitu bodoh. Tapi dia suka berada di sekolahnya. Bersama teman-teman dan sahabat baiknya.

"Pagi, Mama!" sapa namja manis itu begitu masuk ke dapur. Ia memberi satu ciuman selamat pagi di pipi ibunya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi.

Ibu Luhan, Eunjae, tersenyum keibuan mendapat perlakuan kekanakan dari anaknya. Padahal putra satu-satunya itu selalu menolak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi sampai sekarang, namja kelas tiga SMA itu masih selalu mencium pipinya setiap pagi.

"Pagi, sayang!" balas Eunjae. Masih terlihat sibuk di belakang _counter_, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya.

"Baba belum bangun?" tanya Luhan sembari meminum susu hangat yang tersedia di meja makan.

Eunjae menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu menghampiri anaknya dengan sepiring _pancake_ di tangan. "Tadi malam Baba tidur menjelang pagi. Katanya hari ini akan ada rapat pukul 11. Jadi dia bisa berangkat ke kantor agak siang," jawabnya.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. Memakan _pancake_ buatan ibunya dengan senang hati.

"Mama akan meminta pelayan Kim untuk mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Jadi—"

"Mamaaaa!" panggil Luhan menyela kalimat ibunya. Nada bicaranya sedikit merengek tanda tak suka dengan ide yang dicetuskan oleh sang ibu. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri! Kalau Mama tidak tahu, ada yang namanya 'bus' yang selalu siap mengantar orang kemana pun mereka pergi!" ujarnya.

Eunjae menatap anaknya tak suka. "Luhan! Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini, hmmm? Mama tidak mau kau berangkat sekolah sendirian!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Dan sudah berapa kali juga aku mengatakan pada Mama kalau aku tidak mau diantar lagi," balasnya. "Aku ini namja dan bukan anak manja, Mama. Lagi pula, Mama kan sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku berangkat tanpa diantar jika aku sudah kelas tiga!"

"Tapi sayang. Mama khawatir. Bagaimana—"

Sret

Chu~

Kalimat Eunjae lagi-lagi terpotong. Kali ini oleh ciuman 'selamat pagi' yang berasal dari sang suami. "Berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkan 'bayi'mu, _Honney_!" Zhoumi, ayah Luhan, mengerlingkan matanya dan langsung mengambil posisi di kursi utama. Sepertinya ibu dan anak ini terlalu asik berdebat, sampai tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kedatangannya. Eunjae yang telah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya langsung mencubit pelan lengan sang suami, namun yang dicubit malah memberikan cengiran konyolnya kemudian -sekali lagi- mencium bibir sang istri.

"Iyuuuuuuh! Tak bisakah kalian melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat yang lebih _private_! Dan Baba! Aku bukan BAYI!" protes Luhan dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi kedua mata _innocent_-nya dan tangan kanan yang masih asik menyuap _pancake_ ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Zhoumi tergelak mendengar protesan anaknya. Sedangkan Eunjae langsung berlalu ke balik _counter_ untuk mengambilkan sepiring _pancake_ -lagi- dan secangir kopi untuk suaminya. Sekaligus menyembunyikan rona malu di kedua pipinya.

"_Thanks, Honey!_" ujar Zhoumi begitu istrinya kembali ke meja makan dengan sarapannya. "Jadi, apa yang didebatkan oleh dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupuku sepagi ini? Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari dalam kamar. Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kita bisa diusir oleh tetangga karena membuat keributan di— awwwwwww! _Honey_!"

Eunjae mengabaikan tatapan protes yang diberikan suaminya. "Berhenti melebih-lebihkan, Tuan Besar! Dan tolong katakan pada anakmu ini agar mau menurutiku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, itu saja. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan orang jahat di dalam bis. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berniat tidak baik pada anakku yang cantik ini?" Yeoja cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan uneg-uneg kekhawatiran yang justru terdengar sangat berlebihan di telinga Luhan.

Zhoumi tersenyum miring dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang lihat siapa yang berlebihan," komentarnya santai. Eunjae mendelik sebal pada suaminya. Bukannya membantu, dia malah meledeknya. "Luhan itu sudah dewasa, _Honey_! Dia sudah kelas tiga SMA. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukannya seperti seorang _baby_."

Eunjae mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. "_But he is my baby! _Dan selamanya akan seperti itu!" ujarnya pelan.

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya. Dengan cepat, namja manis itu menghabiskan _pancake _ dan susunya. Telinganya sudah terasa begitu panas mendengar semua kekhawatiran tak masuk akal yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya. Dan sekarang kalau ia juga harus terus menyaksikan acara _lovey dovey_ yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak sanggup. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai kemesraan ayah dan ibunya. Dia tentu saja senang melihat mereka yang selalu mesra seperti itu. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk itu semua? Lagi pula, ia merasa canggung sendiri.

"Aku berangkat sekarang Baba, Mama!" Dan dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kedua orang tuanya, ia pun berangkat ke sekolah. Mengabaikan protesan dan panggilan khawatir dari sang ibu yang akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yeoja cantik itu malah tersenyum menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Entah sejak kapan, anaknya itu jadi sebesar ini. Rasanya, baru kemarin ia mengajarinya untuk berjalan dan sekarang dia sudah berlari seperti itu.

**~O.O~**

_**Luhan! Kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Ini hari pertama kita di kelas yang baru. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?  
From: Kyungie^^**_

Luhan tersenyum menatap pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Tanpa membalas pesan itu, ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Sekolahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi saja. Dan dari tempat duduknya, Luhan bisa melihat seseorang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya tengah duduk di halte sekolah.

Bis yang ditumpangi Luhan mulai memelankan lajunya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan halte. Namja manis itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada ahjussie supir, beranjak turun dari bis dan langsung menghampiri sahabat baiknya yang hanya duduk menunggu di halte.

"Kyuuuung!" teriaknya heboh. Tanpa malu, ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu!" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berdecih pelan. Ia akui, sebenarnya ia juga merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sebulan kemarin, selama liburan, mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu. Eomma dan Appa mengajaknya berlibur ke rumah nenek di Jeju. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan berlibur ke pulau indah itu. Ia ingin mengajak Luhan, tapi pasti Eunjae Eomma tidak akan melepaskan 'bayi'nya begitu saja.

"Kau tertawa senang seperti itu. Apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman pembagian kelasnya? Aku yakin kau tak akan tertawa begitu jika melihatnya!"

Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tatapan itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya -dan juga tak rela- begitu ia mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sahabat baiknya itu. Di depannya, di papan pengumuman sekolah, namanya tertera di kelas 3E dan Kyungsoo di kelas 3A. Bukan hanya itu. Yang membuatnya terserang _heart attack_ adalah nama lain yang tertulis tepat di bawahnya. Dia...

"Aiiissshh! Ini menyebalkan! Mengapa aku harus satu kelas dengannya!"

Suara protesan cempreng dan sarat akan nada tak terima terdengar dari arah belakang Luhan. Mungkin sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membalik tubuh mereka dan menatap ke arah asal suara. Seorang namja pendek tapi manis terlihat berjalan ke arah Luhan bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan yang jauh akan kesan ramah.

"Yaaaa! Rusa Cina! Kau tahu, kan? Berada satu kelas denganmu saja sudah membuat hariku buruk. Jadi aku harap kau tidak akan membuat hariku semakin buruk dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" tembak namja manis itu tanpa sungkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Tch!" Luhan berdecih keras, membalas gestur yang ditunjukkan oleh namja di depannya itu. "Kau pikir aku bahagia satu kelas denganmu? Tenang saja, dibayar sekalipun, aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk dekat-dekat denganmu, Byun Bacon!" tukasnya tak mau kalah. "Kajja, Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Iiisshh! Yaaaaaaaaaak!" Bacon, atau Byun Baekhyun, menatap sebal pada Luhan yang dengan seenaknya berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan itu padanya.

Namun Luhan sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Ia malah melenggang dengan santai bersama Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah hari pertama ia kembali ke sekolah. Dan dia tidak mau memulai hari pertamanya dengan kesan yang buruk.

"Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menjaga emosimu saat bertemu dengan Baekkie, Lu!" tegur Kyungsoo. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi di kelas Kyungsoo. Dari pada harus menghadapi tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun di kelas mereka.

"Kau sangat mengenal bagaimana Baekhyun, kan?" imbuh namja bermata bulat itu lagi.

Luhan mendesah pelan mendengar itu. Kyungsoo benar, dia mengenal Baekhyun. Sangat mengenalnya. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Dulu. Saat mereka masih kecil, sampai dua tahun yang lalu. Ia, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah tiga sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Setidaknya sampai sebuah kejadian menghancurkan itu semua dalam sekejap.

"Entahlah," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Aku rasa, sekarang aku tak mengenalnya lagi, Kyungsoo-ya!" Namja manis itu menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap Kyungsoo. "Dia... berbeda."

Kyungsoo ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Keadaan yang menuntutnya untuk bersikap seperti itu, Lu. Nanti, dia juga akan kembali menjadi Baekkie kita yang dulu!"

_Baekkie kita yang dulu._

Kalimat itu terdengar indah. Jujur saja, setelah lebih dari setahun hubungan mereka seperti ini, Luhan masih berharap suatu hari, 'nanti' yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo akan datang. Tapi kapan? Apa masih mungkin?

**~O.O~**

Luhan memasuki kelas 3E dengan langkah ringan setelah berpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Seminggu sudah ia duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ternyata tak seburuk bayangannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun sering mencari gara-gara dan mengusik kehidupan tenangnya, tapi sejauh ini Luhan masih bisa mengatasi semua itu dengan cukup baik.

Kelas Luhan terlihat ramai, seperti biasa. Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang. Beberapa yang lain -mereka yang duduk di bangku paling depan- tengah membolak-balik buku pelajaran sembari menunggu guru. Ada juga yang bermain lempar kertas dengan temannya. Dan ada lagi yang sedang bermesra-mesraan di pojok ruangan.

Apa sudah dikatakan? Sekolah Luhan adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk siswa laki-laki saja. Jadi, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kacaunya kelas mereka. Apalagi kalau kelas itu bukanlah kelas utama yang berisi para kutu buku.

"Luhan!" Minseok, teman sebangku Luhan, memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. Dari wajah sumringah namja _chubby_ itu, sepertinya ada berita bagus yang ingin diceritakannya.

Luhan tersenyum. Berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan geng-nya tengah bergosip ria. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa cekikikan entah karena apa. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan menyimpan tasnya di atas meja.

"Mereka kenapa? Sepertinya bahagia sekali!" tanya Luhan, menunjuk Baekhyun dan teman-temannya dengan dagunya.

Minseok memperhatikan arah dagu Luhan, kemudian tersenyum paham. "Itulah yang mau aku ceritakan padamu!" ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Luhan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena jika Minseok sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, berita yang dibawanya pasti bukan berita biasa.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan? Sekolah kita akan kedatangan guru-guru baru!" pekiknya.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Pandangannya datar tertuju pada Minseok yang tersenyum lebar. _That's it_? Hanya itu? Lalu dimana letak WOW-nya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Luhan! Tapi itu belum semuanya." Minseok menatapnya sok misterius. "Para 'guru' yang aku maksud, bukan mereka yang sebaya dengan Park atau Jung _Seonsaeng_-nim. Mereka adalah para mahasiswa yang tengah magang. Kau tahu artinya, kan?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia paham. Itu artinya, selama beberapa minggu ke depan, mereka tidak akan bertatapan dengan para guru yang galak dan sok berkuasa itu melainkan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang -mudah-mudahan- tampan. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan tidak menemukan apa yang begitu spesial dari ini semua. Lagi pula...

"Hei, bukankah kelas tiga tidak boleh diisi oleh guru magang?" tanya Luhan, mengingatkan teman yang terlihat terlalu antusias.

Minseok melongo. Binar-binar di matanya surut dan berubah suram.

"Tapi aku dengar Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim tidak bisa mengajar semester ini, jadi salah satu dari mahasiswa tampan itu akan mengajar di kelas kita!" Kevin, tiba-tiba saja ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku sempat melihat ke ruang guru tadi saat mereka datang. Dan _believe me_! Mereka tampan-tampan. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka terlihat begitu menonjol. Jauuuuh lebih tampan dari yang lainnya. _So perfect_!" ujarnya menekankan. Ia terlihat menerawang dengan kedua tangan di bawah dagu.

Binar-binar di mata Minseok kembali, dan ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaah~ Aku harap mahasiswa _perfect_ yang dibicarakan Kevin adalah yang akan menggantikan Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim." Lay, teman sebangku Kevin yang juga ikut bergabung, memasang muka penuh harap.

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku ke atas meja. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang seharusnya diisi oleh Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim. Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua hal tentang 'mahasiswa magang' dan 'si _perfect_' yang dimaksudkan oleh Kevin. Luhan hanya berharap, siapa pun dia, semoga orang itu bisa membantunya meningkatkan kemampuan matematika Luhan yang begitu lemah. Sisanya, ia tak perduli. Ia tak tertarik.

_Well_, setidaknya sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas 3E dan menyebabkan keheningan seketika. Bahkan Minseok, Lay dan Kevin yang sebelumnya masih mengoceh di samping Luhan, terdiam. Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan wajah sangarnya. Mengintimidasi setiap pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Bukan itu yang membuat Luhan menelan mentah-mentah semua pikiran cueknya barusan. Bukan itu. Melainkan seseorang yang berdiri di samping Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim yang kemudian dikenalkan sebagai pengganti dirinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Oh Sehun.

Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim memperkenalkan guru baru mereka dengan nama itu. Seorang namja tampan, terlalu tampan, yang tengah menatap seisi kelas. Sepertinya mencoba membaca wajah-wajah calon muridnya, atau mungkin sedang menyihir mereka semua lewat tatapannya yang tajam dan menawan itu?

Mungkin pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu berlebihan. Tapi ini lah yang terjadi pada kelas 3E sekarang. Karena saat ini, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, hampir seisi kelas tengah menatap takjub pada namja tampan itu. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit membuka mulutnya, beberapa teman satu gengnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kevin terpekik pelan dan berkali-kali menyebutkan kata 'namja _perfect_' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan dengan samar. Dan reaksi Minseok dan Lay tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Semua terpaku. Beberapa mungkin hanya tertarik karena dia adalah guru baru. Dan beberapa yang lain, sebahagian besar, terpaku karena wajah tampan guru baru mereka.

Luhan, tak terkecuali.

Wajah tampan. Rahang tegas. Hidung mancung. Bibir tipis. Mata tajam. Tinggi badan proporsional. Dan kulit seputuh susu itu. Semuanya begitu sempurna!

Luhan mengulum senyum samar. 'Oh Sehun _Seonsaeng_-nim! Sepertinya beberapa minggu ke depan akan sangat menarik!' pikirnya. Pandangan matanya tak luput dari sosok tampan di depan sana.

Ia tidak menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang sudah beralih dari guru baru mereka padanya. Namja manis yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu menatap Luhan dengan senyum miring di wajahnya.

Drrrrt drrrrt

Luhan meraih ponsel di saku saat benda itu bergetar. Menandakan satu pesan masuk di sana. Untungnya, karena ini pertemuan pertama, mereka tidak langsung membahas pelajaran. Para siswa dengan sebelah pihak mengadakan sesi wawancara setelah Choi _Seonsaeng_-nim undur diri, dengan alasan agar mereka lebih saling mengenal.

_**Sepertinya, ada yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada guru baru kita!**_

Luhan terbelalak kaget mendapatkan pesan singkat itu. Ia langsung beralih pada si pengirim pesan. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh karena ia tahu kalau tebakannya benar. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya untuk mengejek Luhan sebelum menatap guru baru mereka.

"_Seonsaeng_-nim!" panggilnya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Semua mata di kelas 3E tertuju pada Baekhyun. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh namja centil itu.

"Iya, Byun Baekhyun?" jawab Sehun. Sebelumnya tadi, dia memang sempat mengabsen para siswa dan meminta mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa _Seonsaeng_-nim sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Seisi kelas dibuat gaduh oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun. Beberapa siswa terlihat menatap Sehun antusias. Tak terkecuali Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku di atas meja guru. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" alih-alih menjawab, ia justru balik bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Siswa lain pun berorak heboh karenanya. Sepertinya Sehun tengah menggoda Baekhyun. Namja manis itu memasang wajah berfikir sejenak. Membuat ekspresi wajah seimut mungkin sebelum menjawab. "Aku rasa, seseorang dengan wajah yang _perfect_ seperti anda tidak mungkin kalau belum mempunyai kekasih." Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Tapi pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau anda memang masih _single_," lanjutnya.

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan frontal salah satu siswanya itu. Sepertinya, beberapa minggu ke depan tidak akan membosankan, pikirnya. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa sejak tadi, ekor matanya tak berhenti melirik pada seseorang dengan rambut coklat madu di sebelah kanan sana. Seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam tanpa berminat untuk mengikuti kehebohan teman-temannya yang lain.

**~O.O~**

"Aaaaah~ Rasanya aku ingin setiap hari pelajaran matematika!" sebuah pernyataan bernada keluhan bercampur dengan harapan yang keluar dari bibir merah Lay diamini oleh teman-temannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati juga ikut mengamini.

"Sehun _Sunbae_ benar-benar sangat tampan!" ujar Minseok. Ya, setelah hari pertama ia mengajar di kelas 3E, Sehun memang meminta para siswa untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Seonsaeng_-nim'. Karena usianya dan para siswa hanya terpaut beberapa tahun saja, rasanya panggilan 's_unbae_' lebih pantas. Anak-anak juga tidak ada yang keberatan. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab.

Luhan memain-mainkan sedotan Bubble Tea-nya. Biasanya, ia akan duduk nyaman di taman belakang kampus dengan bekal yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi hari ini, lagi-lagi sahabat baiknya itu tidak bisa menemaninya. Namja manis itu terkena sedikit musibah yang mengharuskannya untuk beristirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari. Jadi sekarang, Luhan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di kantin bersama dengan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Aku yakin sekali, seandainya saja Sehun _Sunbae_ mengajar di sekolah khusus putri, dia pasti tidak akan bisa bernafas karena terus-terusan ditempeli oleh para makhluk yang suka memakai rok mini itu!" Kevin bergidik ngeri. "Aku juga yakin, kalau Sehun _Sunbae_ juga pasti memiliki banyak penggemar yang mengikutinya di kampus!" imbuhnya.

Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Dan dengan wajah sempurna itu, aku tidak percaya jika _Mr. Perfect_ itu belum memiliki kekasih!"

Luhan ikut bergidik ngeri dalam hati. Membayangkannya saja, ia sudah merasa tidak rela. Ada yang meremas hatinya hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kevin. Sehun yang dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik nan centil. Uuurrgghhh! Itu pasti pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia tidak menyukai itu.

"Tidak juga! Aku rasa, tidak semua manusia tampan harus sudah memiliki kekasih, kan?" sangkal Kevin. Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi, sepertinya Sehun _Sunbae_ menyukai Baekhyun!" lanjut namja blasteran Amerika itu, membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau benar!" timpal Lay. "Sehun _Sunbae_ sering memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia suka menanggapi celoteh yang berisi godaan Baekhyun saat di kelas. Dan aku rasa, dia juga terlalu baik pada namja centil itu. Perhatiannya pada Baekhyun agak sedikit berbeda, menurutku!"

Hhhhhh. Ketiga namja itu menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan untuk bisa mendekati guru tampan itu. Karena kalau harus bersaing dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya akan susah.

"Kenapa kalian begitu yakin? Aku tidak melihat ada hal seperti 'itu' antara mereka berdua." Tiba-tiba Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ikut berkomentar. Keningnya mengernyit tak suka. Dan dari nada bicaranya, namja cantik itu terdengar begitu tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan ketiga temannya itu.

Kevin mengerutkan hidungnya. "Mengapa kau bereaksi seperti itu, Luhan? Aku kan hanya berkata 'sepertinya'! Lagi pula, semua orang membicarakannya kok. Mereka bilang, _Mr. Perfect_ itu menaruh perhatian khusus pada Baekhyun." cibir Kevin. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia memberikan sebuah seringaian manis pada Luhan dan menatap teman cantiknya itu penuh selidik. "Apa... kau menyukai Sehun _Sunbae_?" tembaknya. Refleks, Lay dan Minseok juga ikut memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Luhan.

Seperti seekor rusa yang sedang terperangkap di tengah-tengah tiga kawanan singa, Luhan terkesiap. Mata 'rusa'nya membola semakin lebar. Pipinya merona merah parah. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, pengelakan mungkin, tapi kembali tertutup. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap ke sembarang arah selain ketiga pasang mata temannya.

"M-mwoya!" Luhan terbata. "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah menyukai orang lain!" sangkalnya. Menolak untuk mengakui kenyataan yang sudah nyata terlihat.

Ketiga teman sekelasnya itu menatapnya semakin penasaran. "Benarkah? Seperti apa orang yang kau suka, Luhan?" tanya Lay.

"Errrrm," Luhan berfikir keras. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang disukainya. "A-aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu. Aku ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris!" Dengan sigap, Luhan berdiri dan segera beranjak dari sana. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus segera melepaskan diri dari tiga tatapan yang -saat itu terlihat begitu- menyeramkan baginya. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang langsung tertawa jahil melepas kepergiannya.

"Aigooooo! Apa mungkin sejarah akan terulang lagi?" komentar Minseok.

Kevin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sepertinya begitu!" timpalnya. "Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kali ini pun, Luhan lah yang akan menang."

Minseok dan Lay menatap bingung pada teman mereka itu. "Mengapa begitu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Sehun _Sunbae_ menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Lay.

Kevin mengangguk lagi. "Aku memang berkata begitu tadi, untuk menggoda Luhan!" jawabnya enteng. "Kalian mungkin tidak melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk mengagumi ketampanan _Mr. Perfect _itu. Tapi aku melihat semuanya!" Namja manis itu tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan kedua temannya, kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang pelan. Seolah tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

"Sehun _Sunbae_ itu, sering tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Luhan dengan ekor matanya!"

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah. Moodnya buruk. Kata-kata Kevin, Minseok, dan Lay masih terngiang di telinganya. _Sehun menyukai Baekhyun? Tch! Yang benar saja! _ Ia terus menggerutu di dalam hati. Namja yang dikaruniai wajah cantik itu terlalu sibuk bermain-main di dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahaya yang mendekat.

"Oi! Rusa Cina!" sapa Baekhyun tanpa berusaha untuk terlihat ramah. Luhan berhenti berjalan. Menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa Rusa Cina ini sedang memikirkan seseorang? Kenapa berjalan dengan kening berkerut seperti itu?" ejeknya. "Aaaaah~ Ataaaau, Rusa Cina sedang memikirkan _Mr. Perfect_ yang sangat sulit dijangkau? Yaaaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hubungan guru dan murid itu kan dilarang!" ujarnya dengan nada prihatin. Tapi Luhan sangat tahu, kalau nada itu jauh dari kata prihatin.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Baek. Kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata kalau sebaiknya kita tidak perlu dekat-dekat?" tukasnya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari mantan sahabatnya itu, ia bergerak untuk kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Grepp

Namun Baekhyun dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Tapi aku ada urusan denganmu, Luhan!" ujarnya santai. "Kau mungkin lupa dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak! Dan aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya!"

Luhan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Baekhyun. "Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Itu adalah masa lalu. Mengapa kau masih terus mengingatnya? Kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, kan?"

Baekhyun berdecih cukup keras dan membuang mukanya, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Tapi kau melakukannya, Luhan. _That's the point_! Dan aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama!" ujarnya.

Terpaku di tempatnya, Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Yang terjadi di masa lalu, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti itu. Dia bukanlah seorang peramal, jadi bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Kris yang begitu disukai dan disanjung-sanjung oleh sahabat terdekatnya itu justru menyukainya? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau namja blasteran itu akan menembaknya di depan seluruh siswa? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau penolakannya akan memberi dampak besar pada Kris yang langsung pindah dari sekolah mereka sehari setelah ia menolaknya?

Luhan mendesah pelan mengingat kejadian tak menyenangkan itu. Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekatnya, dan seharusnya dia tahu kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Kris padanya. Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau ia sangat menyukai Kris, jadi mana mungkin Luhan berani menyukai namja tampan itu. Tapi sepertinya cinta membuat Baekhyun lupa segalanya dan malah merasa kalau Luhan telah mengkhianatinya.

Pukk

"Awww!" Luhan merintih pelan merasakan sesuatu yang dipukulkan ke kepalanya. Ia mendongak, bersiap untuk memarahi si pelaku, namun malah berakhir dengan kediaman dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kalau kau terus berjalan seperti itu, bukan hanya buku ini yang akan mengenai kepalamu, Lu! Tapi juga pintu itu!" Sehun tersenyum sembari menunjuk pintu kelas yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari kepalanya.

"Se... _Sunbae_-nim!" ujar Luhan sedikit kaku. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertegur sapa semenjak Sehun mengajar di sini. Pipinya menghangat. Antara malu karena ketahuan melamun saat berjalan, dan juga berbunga-bunga karena Sehun menyapanya. Dan jantung Luhan terus memompa dengan cepat, lebih cepat, dan semakin cepat.

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Luhan dengan kepala yang menunduk malu. Dan Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis muridnya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kanan Sehun terangkat dengan sendirinya. Tergoda untuk mengusap lembut pipi Luhan yang tengah merona merah. Namun beberapa siswa datang dan menyapanya. Membuat tangan itu justru berbelok arah dan menyentil pelan dahi mulus Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Luhan! Tapi aku harap, itu ada hubungannya dengan ulangan yang akan aku berikan di akhir pelajaran nanti!"

Namja mungil itu terkesiap. Ia mendongak dengan cepat. Menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari mengedikkan bahunya sebagai balasan, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ di sana.

'Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan ulangan hari ini, dan aku belum belajar!'

**~O.O~**

Luhan duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Ia menggigit kuku jemarinya dengan pandangan yang jatuh di pangkuannya. Sesekali, namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah membagikan kertas hasil ulangan dua hari yang lalu dengan ekor mata dan kembali menatap ke bawah. Namja manis itu merasa tak tenang. Apalagi saat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang terlihat senang. Minseok bahkan dengan bangga memamerkan nilai 80 yang ia dapatkan padanya. Dan Kevin juga tersenyum lebar dengan angka 85 yang tertulis cantik di kertas ulangannya.

"Luhan!"

Glekk

Suara tegas milik guru matematika di kelas 3E itu membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup saat berjalan ke depan untuk mengambil hasil ulangan miliknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika nilai matematikanya hancur. Toh selama ini juga seperti itu. Bagaimana pun ia mencoba, pelajaran dengan angka dan rumus di mana-mana itu sepertinya memang tak cocok dengan Luhan. Tapi kali ini, ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang melingkupi perasaan Luhan saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

Tidak, tidak! Sehun tidak memberikan tatapan marah pada Luhan. Namja yang dijuluki _Mr. Perfect_ oleh para siswa itu menatapnya dengan tatapan... kecewa? Apa Sehun kecewa padanya?

Luhan kembali meneguk ludahnya saat menerima kertas dari tangan Sehun. Dia ingin menarik kertas itu dan segera kembali ke bangku. Tapi Sehun menahan ujung kertas. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatap gurunya itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama beberapa minggu ini di kelasku, Lu. Tapi ini, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!"

Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan, seolah tidak ingin siswa yang lain mendengarnya. Tapi di telinga Luhan, suara Sehun terdengar begitu jelas. Begitu tegas, dan sarat akan kekecewaan. Dan itu membuat perasaannya kacau. Dada Luhan menyempit. Rasanya, ia seperti ingin menangis saja.

Saat Luhan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum mengejek. Tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Terlalu sedih dengan kalimat sang guru muda tadi. Teman sebangkunya, Minseok, menatap Luhan prihatin. Seolah ia tahu bagaimana hasil ujiannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan kembali duduk.

"Seperti biasa, Byun Baekhyun! Nilai sempurna!"

Mata indah Luhan, tanpa ada yang memberi perintah, tertuju pada Sehun yang tengah tersenyum bangga pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depan kelas. Benar-benar tidak suka. Hatinya terasa sakit. Dan sepertinya, air matanya mendesak untuk keluar kalau saja ia tidak untuk menahannya. Tapi Luhan bukanlah seorang namja yang cengeng. Jadi, dia tidak akan menangis. Apalagi hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

Usai mengembalikan semua hasil ulangan para siswa, Sehun tidak melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. Namja tampan itu malah mengadakan sesi tanya jawab untuk mengevaluasi apa saja yang telah mereka pelajari selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Sehun juga mengumumkan kalau minggu depan, dia akan mengadakan _quiz_ sebagai evaluasi akhir selama ia mengajar.

Hhhhh. Luhan menopang dagunya di atas meja. Memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum di depan dan bercanda dengan para siswa, ia jadi sedikit lupa dengan kesedihannya barusan. Diam-diam, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar guru tampan itu. Dia sendiri ikut tersenyum melihat hasil _jepretan _-nya. Dan lagi, ia sama sekali tak sadar tatapan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"_Sunbae_-nim, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mau tak mau, suara itu menarik Luhan dari dunia dan aktifitas 'diam-diam'nya. Byun Baekhyun memang selalu berhasil melakukan hal itu. Membuat Luhan penasaran akan apa yang akan ia lakukan dan beralih menatapnya. Apalagi, jika mengingat ucapan namja manis itu tempo hari. Dia, tidak mungkin menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh, kan? Karena jika itu Byun Baekhyun, percayalah apapun bisa terjadi.

Lihat saja, Baekhyun bahkan berhasil membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya gaduh dan asik bercanda jadi senyap menatapnya. Menunggu dengan antusias entah apa yang akan ditanyakan olehnya.

"Tempo hari, saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang 'kekasih', _Sunbae_ tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas dan hanya tersenyum, jadi kali ini _Sunbae_ harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!" Baekhyun memulai pertanyaannya. Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan Luhan menatap mantan sahabatnya khawatir.

"Kau, menyukai seseorang yang bagaimana, _Sunbae_? Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Tipe idealmu, orang yang seperti apa?"

Setelah kalimat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir manis Baekhyun, seluruh perhatian tertuju pada orang yang ditanyai, guru mereka yang sangat tampan. Sehun tersenyum, ia terlihat sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia berjalan mengitari meja guru kemudian berdiri di depannya dengan sedikit bersandar.

"Aku," Sehun kembali menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Aku menyukai seseorang dengan mata yang indah dan senyum yang menawan!"

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam di bangkunya.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangan dan mengusa-usap dagunya. Seolah sedang berfikir keras untuk apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku rasa, sedikit manja tidak masalah. Aku suka jika bisa memanjakannya," lanjut Sehun lagi.

Dan senyum Luhan semakin mengembang.

"Dan tentu saja," Kali ini, Sehun sedikit mendudukkan pantatnya di atas meja, agar lebih nyaman. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada satu per satu murid kelas 3E, sebelum kemudian berhenti pada Luhan yang juga menatapnya. "Aku akan lebih menyukainya jika ia pintar!"

Mendengar itu, senyum manis yang sempat mampir di wajah cantik Luhan lenyap seketika. Tergantikan oleh kerutan di kening dan sebuah _pout_ imut di bibirnya. Untung saja, siswa lain sibuk bersorak sambil menggoda Baekhyun begitu mendengar kata 'pintar' dari bibir Sehun, jadi tidak ada yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada raut wajah Luhan.

Tidak satu pun, kecuali si penyebab itu sendiri.

Oh Sehun. Yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

Detik selanjutnya, bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi dengan begitu nyaring. Sehun mengucapkan salam dan sekali lagi mengingatkan para siswa mengenai kuis yang akan datang sebelum keluar meninggalkan kelas. Para siswa mulai menggerutu begitu guru tampan itu tak lagi terlihat. Beberapa ada yang menghampiri dan mulai menggoda Baekhyun yang sepertinya memang 'sedikit' mendapat perhatian lebih dari guru idaman mereka.

Luhan bersikap tak acuh. Ia membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dengan cepat, ingin segera berlalu dari kelas yang tiba-tiba terasa tak begitu menyenangkan dan bergelut dengan kasur di rumah. Namun tentu saja, Baekhyun yang baik hati tidak akan mengijinkannya. Dengan langkah sombong, ia bergerak meninggalkan teman-temannya, yang masih bergosip sambil merapikan barang-barang mereka, dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Luhan malas.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, terlihat sekali kalau dia merasa begitu senang melihat wajah jutek Luhan. "Kau dengar kan, Luhan? Sehun _Sunbae_ menyukai seseorang yang pintar! Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untukmu!" ujarnya mengejek.

Luhan berdecak sebal. "Kalau kau tidak menangkap ucapannya dengan baik, aku akan mengulanginya untukmu, Baek. Sehun _Sunbae_ tidak mengutamakan kepintaran. Itu hanya poin plus saja!" tukasnya tak mau kalah. Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, ia berjalan tergesa meninggalkan kelasnya. Dengan perasaan dongkol. Hilang sudah rasa sedih dan bersalah yang sempat ia rasakan karena telah mengecewakan Sehun. Sekarang, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekeksalan.

'Aiiisshh! Mengapa juga dia harus mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu!' batin Luhan kesal.

**~O.O~**

"Aigooo! Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu, Luhan? Seharusnya kau memberikan kesan baik pada Sehun, bukan malah sebaliknya!" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan jidat mulus Luhan.

Kedua sahabat baik itu sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasur empuk milik Kyungsoo. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Luhan memang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Menjenguk Kyungsoo yang memang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan sekaligus menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasaan berat. "Hhhhhh. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat menatap wajahnya yang begitu sempurna. Dia benar-benar terlihat begitu tampan saat dia sedang berkonsentrasi menjelaskan mata pelajaran pada para siswa. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan moment-moment penting itu!" keluhnya.

Namja bermata _owl_ mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Ia menopang wajah di atas kedua tangan, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. "Dasar bodoh!" tukasnya tanpa bermaksud untuk mengejek Luhan.

"Yaaaa! Aku tahu kalau aku tidak begitu pintar, dan terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku!" jawab Luhan sarkastik. "Jadi, apa kau bisa membantu temanmu yang bodoh ini? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyungsoo-ya?" rengeknya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Sehun hanya berada di sana kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan ini, kau harus bisa memberikan kesan terbaikmu padanya. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti seorang _sasaeng_ dan mulailah menjadi seorang _haksaeng_ yang baik!"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana lemahnya aku dengan matematika. Mana mungkin aku bisa memberikan kesan baik hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja? Bahkan setelah berminggu-minggu Sehun mengajar di kelas, aku masih tidak bisa memahami pelajaran itu dengan benar!"

Mendengar kalimat pesimis sahabatnya, Kyungsoo ikut bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia menutup mata bulatnya, mengambil nafas perlahan dan kembali membukanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberikan satu sentilan pelan di kening namja 'rusa' itu, tanpa perduli protesan yang menyusul. Kemudian menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"_Honey_! Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau memiliki aku di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah bersikap pesimis dan percaya padaku. Semuanya, pasti akan berjalan dengan sempurna!"

Hmmmmm. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Kyungsoo benar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik jika menyangkut matematika?

"Baiklah!" ujar Luhan akhirnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dari mana kita akan memulainya? Apa kita akan mulai belajar sekarang?" tanyanya semangat.

"Aniyo!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan ini!" Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan benda pengganggu yang dikenakan Luhan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya _link_ antara memberikan kesan baik pada Sehun dan kacamataku! Jadi, mengapa harus dilepas?" protes Luhan.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau lupa? Sehun bilang, ia menyukai seseorang yang memiliki mata yang indah. Jadi kau harus memperlihatkan mata indahmu padanya!"

Semburat merah muncul begitu saja di pipi Luhan saat mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi siang. Sehun memang berkata seperti itu. Seseorang dengan mata yang indah dan senyum menawan. Luhan suka kata-kata itu. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku suka memakainya saat di sekolah!" Luhan mencoba berdalih. Bagaimana pun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kacamata. Dan ia tidak ingin teman-teman menganggapnya aneh saat melihatnya tanpa kacamata nanti. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun.

"Dan mengapa kau suka memakainya, Luhan? Karena seingatku, kau bahkan tidak memiliki masalah apa pun dengan penglihatanmu!" sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan terdiam. Kyungsoo memang benar. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah atau pun gangguan pada penglihatannya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi...

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun, kan?" tebak Kyungsoo. Sebuah tebakah yang tepat mengenai sasarannya.

'_Aku benci kalau harus melihat matamu, Luhan!'_

Ya. Luhan memang masih mengingat kalimat itu. Bahkan suara Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu masih terngiang begitu jelas di telinga Luhan. Dan tatapannya, Luhan bahkan tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Luhan. "Kau tahu saat itu Baekhyun hanya sedang emosi, kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Luhan. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Baekhyun selalu menyukai dan mengagumi mata indahmu!" tuturnya.

'Itu sebelum Kris berkata kalau dia jatuh cinta pada mataku,' batin Luhan kecut. Dulu. Hhhhh, rasanya ia begitu benci dengan kata itu. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan perasaan mellow-nya itu dan tersenyum konyol. "Aniyo! Bukan karena itu. Tapi, karena kacamata itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang siswa yang pintar. Hehehehehe."

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan mendengar alasan konyol itu. Tanpa perasaan, ia juga menepuk jidat Luhan dengan agak keras karena gemas. "Yaaa! Kau bodoh atau apa, eoh? Yang diinginkan oleh Sehun itu bukan seseorang yang 'terlihat' pintar, tapi seseorang yang benar-benar pintar!"

Luhan manyun. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengingatkan ia akan kelemahannya. Huft. Mengapa juga Sehun mengajar matematika. Kalau saja namja tampan itu mengajar bahasa Inggris, semuanya pasti tidak akan serumit ini, pikir Luhan dengan bibir manyunnya.

**~O.O~**

Hanya beberapa hari lagi tersisa sebelum tugas magang Sehun di sekolah Luhan selesai. Saat ini namja manis itu tengah berada di perpustakaan dengan beberapa soal matematika yang sedang berusaha dikerjakannya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo datang. Beberapa hari kemarin, setelah menyusun dan mengatur rencana dengan sahabatnya itu, Luhan jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama buku berisi angka-angka itu daripada buku bahasa Inggris kesukaannya. Besok adalah waktunya evaluasi akhir yang dibicarakan Sehun tempo hari. Jadi Luhan harus lebih giat lagi belajar agar tidak kembali mengecewakan guru'nya' itu.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja bergetar beberapa kali. Menandakan sebuah pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Luhan meninggalkan soal-soal matematika yang sejak tadi menemaninya dan meraih benda mungil serba guna itu. Menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kagum saat menatap _lock screen_ yang ia gunakan sebelum membuka pola kunci layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo muncul di layar notifikasi, mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa menemani Luhan di perpustakaan hari ini karena harus menghadiri rapat osis.

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja dan mulai berkutat lagi dengan kertas-kertas soal yang diberikan Kyungsoo, tutor pribadinya. Sedikit banyak, Luhan mulai bisa memahami pelajaran yang terlihat rumit itu. Mungkin tidak sepandai Baekhyun yang acap kali mendapat pujian dari Sehun, atau selevel Kyungsoo yang sering mengikuti lomba olimpiade matematika mewakili sekolah, tapi setidaknya dengan sedikit pemahaman yang bertambah ini, ia yakin tidak akan membuat Sehun kecewa lagi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah selesai menjawab semua pertanyaan. Dan saat ini, setelah memutar otak cukup keras, ia merasa lapar. Luhan menatap jam di tangan kirinya. Pukul 11:20. Masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Mungkin dia bisa membeli satu atau dua bungkus roti di kantin. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, namja yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tidak lupa untuk memberi salam pada penjaga perpustakaan sebelum pergi.

Saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin, ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sepertinya guru tampan itu baru saja kembali dari tempat para siswa menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka. Sehun berjalan sendirian. Sesekali, ia tersenyum saat beberapa siswa berhenti untuk menyapanya. Luhan panik tanpa alasan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku-buku yang ia bawa.

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa sebaiknya ia menyapa gurunya itu?_

Luhan ingin sekali melakukan hal itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin Sehun melihat buku-buku di dalam pelukannya dan berfikir kalau ia sedang pamer. Luhan gamang, Sehun semakin mendekat. Namja manis itu bersumpah demi pipinya yang mulai merona saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat semakin tampan, kalau guru muda itu tersenyum padanya.

_Ah, kenapa ia tidak menyapanya seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid lain saja?_

"Se... Annyeonghaseyo, _Sunbae_!" sapa Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Dalam hati, berharap kalau Sehun akan berhenti dan membalas sapaannya. Bukan hanya tersenyum tipis seperti yang ia lakukan pada siswa-siswa yang tadi juga menyapanya.

Tapi Luhan hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya saat apa yang terjadi bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Sehun, setelah memberikan sebuah senyum tak berarti pada Luhan dan tanpa menatapnya, berlalu begitu saja. Sekali pun tak menoleh ke belakang meski Luhan sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali di dalam hati.

'Gwaenchanna Luhan, mungkin dia sedang buru-buru!' _inner_ Luhan mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda saat mendengar suara seseorang terdengar begitu centil memanggil guru tampan'nya'.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus menelan kekecewaannya yang terasa lebih pahit dari sebelumnya. Ia melihat Sehun berhenti berjalan. Membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum tampan di wajahnya. Setelah itu, mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sambil berjalan beriringan. Dan lagi, Luhan bersumpah demi pipinya yang memerah karena marah, Baekhyun sempat melirik padanya, lengkap dengan senyum mengejek yang selalu ia pasang.

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bahunya naik turun menahan luapan amarah dan kekecewaan yang menumpuk. Luhan mengubah haluannya. Ia merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Perutnya sudah kenyang dengan adegan di depan matanya barusan, dan ia merasa tak perlu lagi pergi ke kantin.

Brukk

Ia menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi dengan sedikit kasar. Untung saja kelas masih sepi, jadi tidak ada yang akan merasa terganggu dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol, namja manis itu duduk di kursinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Sebuah rubik yang biasanya selalu berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak.

Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Mengapa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti itu? Mengapa dia mengabaikannya begitu saja? Luhan jadi teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat Sehun menuliskan sebuah soal di papan tulis dan meminta salah satu siswa untuk menyelesaikannya. Luhan yang merasa bisa mengerjakan soal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi alih-alih menyuruhnya, Sehun malah meminta Baekhyun yang juga mengacungkan tangan untuk mengerjakan dan menjelaskan soal di papan. Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau dirinya lebih dulu mengangkat tangan daripada Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa Sehun seolah tidak melihatnya?

Dan hari ini pun begitu.

Mengapa dia bisa begitu baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun tapi tidak padanya?

Luhan menempelkan keningnya di atas meja. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sehun memang tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Tidak seperti ia memperlakukan Baekhyun, bahkan tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya. Luhan masih sering melihat Sehun bercanda dan berbincang-bincang dengan para siswa. Tapi dengannya? Luhan baru menyadari satu hal. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar menyapanya. Guru tampan itu hanya memanggil namanya ketika mengabsen saja. Dan selama ia mengajar di kelasnya, hanya dua kali Sehun benar-benar berbicara padanya. Saat di koridor, dan waktu ia membagikan kertas hasil ulangan.

Hhhhhh. Luhan mendesah berat. Sepertinya, Sehun memang tak perduli padanya.

"Luhan-ah!" panggil seseorang. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya begitu namanya dipanggil. Ternyata Jongdae, si ketua kelas. "Bisa tolong ambilkan absen di meja Sehun _Sunbae_? Dia bilang dia lupa membawanya dan menyuruhku mengambilnya di kantor. Tapi aku harus menemui Kim _Seonsaeng_-nim sekarang!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Sebenarnya sedikit aneh mendengar permintaan seperti itu keluar dari bibir Jongdae. Apalagi mengingat kalau dia adalah tangan kanan Baekhyun. Tapi, dia tidak boleh mengabaikan seseorang yang meminta bantuannya kan?

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyimpan kembali rubiknya ke dalam tas dan bergegas menuju kantor. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dan mengingat jarak kantor dan kelasnya yang lumayan, ia tidak mau terlambat. Saat ia keluar dari kelasnya, Luhan sama sekali tak melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping pintu kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin kalau Sehun memintamu datang untuk mengambil absen?" tanya Suho _Sunbae_, salah satu mahasiswa magang teman Sehun, bingung. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa waktu berlalu, dan absen yang dimaksud tetap tidak terlihat dimana pun. "Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kelasmu, Luhan. Katakan pada Sehun kalau absennya tidak ada. Dan nanti, kalau aku menemukannya, aku akan membawanya ke kelasmu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Arrassseo! Kalau begitu, saya ke kelas dulu, _Sunbae_!" Ia membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan _Sunbae-_nya itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa absen itu bisa tidak ada padahal Sehun sendiri yang telah menyuruhnya (_literally_) untuk mengambil ke kantor? Entahlah. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Mungkin saja absen itu terselip di antara sekian banyak kertas yang selalu dibawa oleh guru muda itu.

Tapi...

Apa mungkin ini semua ulah Baekhyun? Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Apalagi, dia baru teringat kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kelas tadi. Selama ini, Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan ponsel itu lepas dari tangannya. Dan semua itu ada alasannya. Namja mungil itu mempercepat jalannya. Namun langkah itu terhenti begitu saja di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kelas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Luhan itu menyukaimu, _Sunbae_! Kau saja yang tidak pernah percaya padaku!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Dan namja centil yang pernah ia panggil sahabat itu berbicara tentangnya. Dia mengatakan pada Sehun tentang perasaan Luhan padanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan melakukan hal seperti ini!" suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Jantung Luhan berdegup was-was. Apa maksud Baekhyun?

Dengan perasaan kacau, Luhan meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu kelas mereka. Sontak, mata indahnya membulat sempurna menyaksikan pemandangan di dalam kelasnya. Mereka semua berkumpul di sekitar mejanya dengan Sehun yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Tepatnya di bangku Luhan. DI tangannya, ada sebuah benda mungil yang tak asing bagi Luhan. Sebuah benda mungil yang sepertinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya tadi.

Tangan Luhan telepas dari gagang pintu dan jatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuh kurusnya. Ia menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sebagian menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sebagian lagi menatapnya tak percaya. Beberapa yang lain, menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Lalu ada Baekhyun, yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Dan terakhir, ada Sehun, yang entah bagaimana menatapnya, Luhan tidak tahu. Karena ia tidak menatap gurunya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan tertegun dan hanya terpaku di sana. Ia merasa malu, sedih, kecewa, kesal. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Dia malu pada teman-temannya. Dia sedih karena Baekhyun melakukan hal ini padanya. Dan dia kecewa serta kesal pada guru jelek yang hanya duduk di sana memegang ponsel miliknya dan memberikannya sebuah tatapan 'maaf'.

Dada Luhan terasa menyempit. Sesak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Tapi ia cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau dia tidak seharusnya berdiri saja seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu. Karena itu, tanpa aba-aba lagi, namja munngil itu berbalik dan berlari kencang. Tidak perduli kalau Sehun akan memarahinya karena membolos pelajaran. Tidak perduli dengan ponsel dan tasnya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Yang Luhan tahu, ia tidak boleh lebih lama lagi berada di sana. Karena perasaan sesak itu berdampak sangat besar pada kedua mata indahnya yang mulai berair. Dan dia, hanya ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan berlindung di dalam kamar nyamannya dari semua perasaan tak menyenangkan yang tengah menyerangnya saat itu.

**~O.O~**

"Suho Hyung! Apa laporan ini masih lama selesainya?" Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama setelah kembali melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 7 malam, tapi dia masih terjebak di sini. Di rumah Suho, di antara laporan-laporan hasil magang yang harus mereka tunjukkan pada dosen pendamping mereka segera.

Namja yang bernama Suho itu memandang adik sekaligus teman satu tim magangnya itu heran. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu terus dari tadi? Apa ada masalah?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah memberikan pertanyaan lain.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Aku harus ke rumah Luhan untuk mengembalikan tasnya. Tadi siang ada kejadian tidak bagus, dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku kira dia hanya akan pergi menghindar sebentar. Ke belakang kampus atau ke atap sekolah, seperti yang terjadi di dalam drama. Tapi ternyata dia tidak kembali sampai bel pulang berbunyi," jelasnya. "Seharusnya aku mengembalikan tas itu begitu sekolah usai, tapi Kang _Seonsaeng_-nim malah meminta kita menemuinya dan menyuruh kita mengerjakan laporan ini!" keluh Sehun, menatap laporan yang entah kenapa rasanya tak kunjung selesai.

"Mengapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mengantarkan tas itu? Luhan kan hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak muridmu. Besok, dia juga akan datang kembali ke sekolah. Apalagi, kau bilang besok kau akan mengadakan kuis. Jadi dia tidak mungkin absen!" ujar Suho. Namja yang lebih tua setahun dari Sehun itu lalu tersenyum jahil padanya. "Kecuali, kalau kau punya maksud dan tujuan lain selain hanya sekedar mengantarkan tas saja!" lanjutnya menggoda.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hanya memberikan _death glare_ terbaik yang ia miliki. Namun bukannya takut, Suho justru tertawa lebar melihat tingkah hoobae-nya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah! Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporannya!" ucapnya setelah puas tertawa. Sehun terlihat akan menolak ide itu, namun Suho segera memotong penolakan itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, hanya tinggal beberapa lembar saja." tuturnya meyakinkan.

Namja tampan yang dijuluki _Mr. Perfect_ oleh siswa didikannya itu tersenyum lebar. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar jaket, tas dan kunci mobil di atas meja. Tidak lupa juga membawa tas Luhan bersamanya.

Saat ia tiba di rumah Luhan, ia langsung disambut oleh salah satu pembantu Luhan yang langsung mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa bertanya. Setelah itu, ahjuma itu mengundurkan dirinya untuk memanggil Luhan yang sedang berada di kamar. Sehun mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di salah satu sofa ruang tamu Luhan dan meletakkan tas Luhan di atas meja. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan lalu menatap beberapa foto yang terbingkai manis di dinding ruang tamu. Foto Luhan, keluarga Luhan, dan juga -Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu dari sekian banyak foto yang terpajang manis di sana- foto Luhan bersama...

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, _SUNBAE_-nim!"

Pertanyaan retorik itu menghentikan apa kegiatan 'mari menatap foto murid manis dan menggemaskan bernama Luhan' yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan gamblang tanpa menutupi nada kesal si penutur di dalamnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia berhenti menatap foto di depannya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Menatap Luhan yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, bahkan setelah menemukan kekesalan yang amat besar di wajah namja manis itu.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena kesal. Ia berusaha sekali menunjukkan kekesalan itu lewat tatapan tajamnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena tatapan lembut Sehun yang ditujukan untuknya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan tautan mata mereka dan mulai menatap ke sembarang arah. Menutupi perasaan salah tingkahnya akibat tatapan Sehun.

Perlahan, guru tampan itu bergerak maju mendekati Luhan. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin salah tingkah dan tanpa sadar bergerak mundur seiring langkah Sehun. Matanya masih setia menatap ke sembarang arah untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun yang membuat jantungnya meloncat. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang familiar di atas meja. Sesuatu yang membangkitkan kenangan tak menyenangkan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kalau anda datang kemari untuk mengantarkan tas itu, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Anda bisa pergi sekarang." Luhan akhirnya berani menatap Sehun dan kembali dengan mode 'formal'. Ia berbalik dan baru saja akan beranjak dari sana saat Sehun menggenggam lengan kanan Luhan untuk menahannya. Luhan tak terlihat akan memberontak. Ia bahkan membiarkan saja saat Sehun memutar tubuh mungilnya agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya, namun Sehun dengan cepat memegang dagu Luhan dengan tanganya yang bebas. Memaksa Luhan untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun. "Aku membeli sushi kesukaanmu sebelum kemari. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?" tebaknya.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak membutuhkan jawaban apa pun. Ia malah menepis pelan tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger di dagunya dan membuang muka. "Aku tidak lapar!" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

Sehun kembali menarik wajah Luhan agar menatapnya. "Kau harus makan sesuatu atau nanti kau bisa sakit!"

"Memangnya _SUNBAE_ perduli jika aku sakit?" tantang Luhan.

"Luhan!"

"Kau tidak perduli padaku sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah melihatku di sekolah. Kau selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku di sana. Kau bahkan diam saja dan tak melakukan apa-apa saat Baekhyun mengambil ponselku dan menunjukkannya padamu dan anak-anak! Lalu kenapa sekarang kau datang ke sini dan bersikap SOK peeduli!?" tukas Luhan kesal. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sehun di lengan kanannya tanpa hasil. Entah Sehun yang terlalu kuat, atau mungkin memang dia yang tidak benar-benar berusaha.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan kening Luhan agar tak berkerut lagi. "Aku minta maaf tentang kejadian siang tadi, oke! Tapi aku tidak pernah bersikap sok perduli padamu, Luhan. Kau tahu benar mengapa aku datang kemari!" ia mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Luhan.

"XiaoLu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu!" ujarnya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahumu." Tangannya beralih pada pipi Luhan yang sedikit merona dan mengusapnya lembut. "Itu karena aku di sini sebagai Sehun. Bukan sebagai '_Sunbae_' yang mengajar di kelasmu!"

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mau tahu!" tukas Luhan masih keras kepala. Sebuah _pout_ imut terbentuk di bibir mungilnya. Membuat Sehun gemas dan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Mengecup sekilas bibir itu agar berhenti cemberut.

Luhan terkesiap. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau guru tampan itu akan menciumnya seperti itu. "_Sunbae_! Kau tidak boleh mencium muridmu begitu saja tanpa alasan!" tegur Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat setelah dicium kilat oleh Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak boleh mencium muridku tanpa alasan, Lu!" jawab Sehun, sebelum kemudian kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Kali ini beberapa detik lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sehun lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan yang tak lagi merengut. Menatap lurus pada mata indah yang selalu menjadi faforitnya sampai kapan pun. "Tapi aku bebas mencium kekasihku hanya dengan satu alasan. Karena aku, mencintaimu!" lanjutnya pelan, kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang terasa begitu pas berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia menuntun namja mungil itu agar mengalungkan kedua tangan di belakang lehernya, kemudian membawa kedua tangannya sendiri untuk melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Luhan. Jemari lentik Luhan menari dengan indah di surai cokelat milik Sehun. Meremasnya pelan, sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dari bibir tipis dan lidah Sehun yang tak berhenti menginvasi mulutnya.

Kedua anak adam itu masih terus berciuman lama dan sedikit panas di ruang tamu. Kepala keduanya bergerak miring ke kanan dan ke kiri demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling melumat, menjilat, dan beradu lidah. Mengabaikan kenyataan kalau salah satu pembantu atau mungkin orang tua Luhan bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul dan memergoki mereka. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah melihat pemandangan ini? Entahlah. Biarkan saja. Lagipula siapa yang perduli? Jelas bukan mereka berdua yang justru terlihat semakin panas.

"Enghhh..." Luhan mendesah pelan. Ciuman Sehun begitu memabukkan, seperti biasa. Perlahan, Luhan bisa merasakan nafasnya yang mulai sesak kekurangan pasokan udara, tapi ia terlalu enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman ini begitu saja. Apalagi, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini sejak Sehun mulai melakukan aktifitas magang-nya dan semakin sibuk. Ia sangat merindukan ciuman ini. Tapi...

Grooowwwlll

Namja yang lebih mungil membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak dan langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu. _Aiiisssh! Dasar perut tidak tahu aturan! Bisa-bisanya ia berbunyi di saat genting seperti ini! Ini sangat memalukan!_

Luhan yang tengah menggerutu malu dan merutuk dirinya sendiri justru berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terkekeh pelan. Namja tampan itu menggeleng geli kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajah manisnya yang bersemu merah.

"Kita makan sekarang?" tanya Sehun, masih tertawa pelan karena tingkah imut Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah! Jika kau memaksa!" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun lalu berjalan ke sofa. Mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di sana dan membuka sebuah bungkusan yang diletakkan Sehun di samping tasnya.

Sehun menyusul kemudian dan duduk di samping Luhan. Guru tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memengusap sayang kepala Luhan sebelum ikut bergabung menghabiskan potongan-potongan kecil sushi yang dibelinya tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih belum memaafkanmu!" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Potongan-potongan sushi di dalam bungkusan sudah habis sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dan sekarang mereka hanya duduk manis di sofa dengan kepala Luhan yang bersandar di pundak Sehun, dan Sehun yeng bermain-main dengan rambut Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di dalam genggaman Luhan yang tengah asik mengukir pola-pola tak kasat mata di sana.

"Kau sudah memperlakukanku secara tidak adil di sekolah. Dan kau terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa potong sushi tidak akan membuatmu termaafkan begitu saja!" sindirnya sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya.

Sehun berhenti bermain dengan rambut lembut Luhan. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kan? Saat di sekolah, aku bukan Sehun, tapi seorang '_Sunbae_' yang magang di sana. Aku tidak bisa memberikan perhatianku padamu, Lu. Karena sekali saja aku melakukan itu, aku pasti akan melupakan yang lain dan hanya terfokus padamu saja! Apalagi, hubungan guru dan murid itu kan terlarang. Ya, meski pun aku bukan benar-benar gurumu!" kilahnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas, berpura-pura kesal, padahal dalam hati dia merasa di awang-awang mendengar alasan Sehun. "Tetap saja. Aku juga tidak meminta hal yang berlebihan padamu. Cukup perlakukan aku seperti murid-murid yang lain, dan jangan pernah mengabaikanku!" rajuknya. "Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau cemburu padanya?" tanya Sehun menggoda.

'Tch!' namja manis itu berdecih pelan. "Jangan terlalu Ge-eR _SUNBAE_! Baekhyun itu tidak menyukaimu. Dia hanya senang bisa memanasiku, karena dia merasa kau lebih perhatian padanya!" tukas Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk saja dengan sebuah senyum maklum. "Baiklah baiklah! Ucapanmu adalah perintah bagiku, XiaoLu!" ujarnya gombal. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku, hmmm?"

Namja bersurai madu itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung menarik kepalanya dari pundak Sehun. Ia menatap sang terkasih dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan?" Sehun mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah denganku malam ini! Ya ya yaaaa!" pintanya manja.

_Whattt?!_

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar itu. Dia memberikan tatapan 'apa kau yakin?' pada Luhan untuk meyakinkan diri kalau dia tidak salah mendengar. Yang benar saja, Luhan mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama? Dengan mata berbinar seperti itu? Apa dia serius? Bagaimana kalau besok Luhan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar? Bagaimana—

Nyiuut

"Awww!"

Sebuah cubitan cukup keras terasa begitu perih di lengan kiri Sehun. Terimakasih pada jemari lentik Luhan yang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. "Yaaaaaakk! Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk 'tidur' yang seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"

Luhan kembali memberikan cubitan lain di lengan Sehun, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya. Sehun meringis, namun kemudian tertawa cukup keras karena sikap malu-malu-manja-tapi-galak kekasihnya. Jika Luhan sudah seperti itu, berarti mereka sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Luhan sudah memaafkannya. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membuat perasaan Sehun lega selain hal itu.

Sehun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mengambil tas Luhan yang terlupakan di atas meja, dan berjalan ke kamar menyusul Luhan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di rumah ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya dimana kamar Luhan apalagi sampai tersesat dan salah masuk ke kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Lu.

**.**

**.**

"_SUNBAE_!" panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun menjawab panggilan Luhan dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Matanya terpejam. Ia sangat mengantuk setelah semua acara 'mari menulis laporan' tadi siang. Tapi sepertinya namja mungil yang berbaring manja di dalam pelukannya dengan lengannya sebagai bantal itu memiliki rencana lain. Dan Sehun tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Luhan merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan lengan Sehun sebagai bantal melainkan tidur tengkurap menghadap Sehun dengan dada Sehun sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di bawah dagu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun membawa tangannya, yang tadi digunakan Luhan, ke belakang kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. "Entahlah. Saat aku masuk ke kelas tadi, Baekhyun sudah menggenggam ponselmu bersama beberapa orang temannya. Lalu dia memanggilku dan memperlihatkan ponselmu padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, murid lain bermunculan dan ikut melihat. Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan mereka?" jawabnya tak yakin. "Untung saja ponselmu terkunci, jadi mereka hanya bisa melihat isi _lock screen-_mu saja. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan melihat hal-hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi!" lanjutnya.

Luhan terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tidak yakin untuk menyuarakannya. Dan Sehun pun tidak pernah memaksa Luhan jika namja mungil itu tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia malah mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan sayang sambil menikmati pemandangan wajah kekasihnya yang begitu manis. Mata indahnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir mungilnya. Bahkan bekas luka kecil di bibir bawah Luhan tak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Ia menyukai setiap inchi dari sosok Luhan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak hampir dua tahun itu.

"Kekekekekekeke!" Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan terkekeh pelan setelah terdiam cukup lama. Membuat Sehun menatap namja manis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau, kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepala, masih berusaha menahan tawa pelannya. "Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Luhan. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, aku teringat wajah terkejut teman-teman sekelas tadi saat mereka melihat _lock screen_ ponselku. Dan aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun masih mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. "Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus terlalu heboh seperti itu," ujarnya. "Maksudku, hubungan seperti kita kan bukan sesuatu yang asing di sekolahmu. Aku bahkan melihat beberapa pasangan yang terang-terangan bermesraan di area sekolah. Jadi, apa yang begitu mengejutkan? Apa hanya karena aku adalah seorang 'guru'?"

Luhan mencebik tak setuju. "Tentu saja kau tak akan mengerti, _Sunbae_. Ini bukan masalah hubungan antara namja dan namja, atau guru dan murid!" jawab namja bermata indah itu. "Apa kau tahu kalau anak-anak memberi julukan _Mr. Perfect_ untukmu?" Sehun mendelik kaget, dengan sebuah senyum tak percaya di wajahnya. "Mereka semua sangat menyukaimu. Dan menurut mereka, kau memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan, mata yang tajam, senyum mempesona dan tubuh yang proporsional. Karena itulah mereka sangat penasaran dengan orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu!" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa, cukup keras, karena penjelasan Luhan. Jujur saja, dia tahu kalau beberapa murid kelas 3E ada yang suka mencari-cari perhatiannya. Tapi Sehun tidak menyangka kalau mereka berfikiran seperti itu. '_Mr. Perfect_?' Kedengarannya tidak begitu buruk. Lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu, dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hmmmmm, sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan nilai yang begitu 'fantastis' saat ulangan kemarin, Lu. Ternyata yang kau lakukan saat aku mengajar hanyalah memperhatikanku lewat kamera ponselmu, dan bukan pelajaranku! Dasar rusa nakal" Sehun mencubit gemas hidung Luhan. "Wae? Apa kau begitu menyukai gurumu ini, hmm? Kau bahkan memasang banyak sekali fotoku saat sedang mengajar di _lock screen_-mu!" godanya.

Blusssshhh

Luhan tersipu. Ia menarik kembali tangan Sehun agar bisa dijadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Meringkukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun dan memainkan jari-jari mungilnya untuk menyusuri lekuk wajah tampan itu. "Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu, _SUNBAE_! Kau terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang mengajar seperti itu. Aku begitu menyukai pemandangan itu dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengabadikannya di ponselku!" jujurnya. "Apakah aku salah jika aku mengagumi kekasihku sendiri, _SUNBAE_-nim?"

Sehun memberikan tatapan tak suka dan menghentikan aktifitas jemari Luhan yang bermain-main di wajahnya. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Luhan!" ucapnya datar.

Tapi, alih-alih takut, Luhan justru terkikik pelan. Ia sedikit mendongak dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga bibir tipisnya menyentuh permukaan kulit rahang Sehun. "Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Ia menyusuri sisi wajah sang kekasih dengan bibir merahnya, sesekali berhenti untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. "Bukankah itu terdengar... eeerrrrmmmmm... seksi?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada menggoda kemudian berhenti tepat di telinga Sehun. "_SUNBAE_-nim?" bisiknya sambil menggigit pelan telinga Sehun.

"Luhan!" Sehun menggeram pelan. Luhan mulai menggodanya. Dan jangan salahkan jika ia tiba-tiba saja merasa panas dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi Luhan tak hanya berhenti di situ. Ia bahkan kembali membawa bibir tipisnya untuk berkelana dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam di leher Sehun. Membuatkan satu tanda cinta yang berwarna begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Namja manis itu tersenyum nakal. Dia begitu menyukai sensasi tubuh Sehun yang menegang setiap kali ia mengecupnya dengan sedikit... errrrrm, kasar(?).

"Luhan!" erang Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mengancam.

Biasanya Luhan akan berhenti menggoda Sehun jika ia sudah mengeluarkan nada seperti itu. Tapi kali ini, entah setan apa yang menuntunnya, Luhan merasa enggan. Mungkin karena ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali mereka se'intim' ini. Yang jelas, ia masih ingin menggoda Sehun-nya.

"Luhan!"

Erangan Sehun terdengar semakin penuh penekanan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan kekehan yang hampir lolos begitu saja. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa ragu apakah harus berhenti atau meneruskan sedikit lagi. Dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Masih terlalu sayang dengan 'rumah' Sehun di bawah sana. Tapi pemikiran _evil_ di kepalanya melarang Luhan untuk berhenti.

'Oke! Ini yang terakhir!' pikirnya, sebelum dengan iseng, ia menggerakkan kakinya dan dengan sengaja menyentuhkan lututnya dengan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana.

"LUHAN!"

Itu bukan erangan. Atau mungkin memang erangan. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah erangan yang diteriakkan begitu saja karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Tubuh Sehun menegang saat merasakan sensasi memabukkan di selangkangannya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana menyentuh lututnya. 'GAWAT!' Ia segera menjauhkan kakinya dan meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sehun. Melindungi diri dari 'amukan' kekasihnya. "Sehunnie, aku mengantuk. Besok kita kan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dan aku juga belum belajar untuk kuis besok. Jadi, kita tidur sekarang, ne!" cicitnya cepat, dengan sebuah senyuman yang mati-matian ia tutupi.

"Mwo? Luhan!" Sehun kembali menggeram pelan. "Kau tid—"

"Jaljayo, Sehunnie!" ujar Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun. Setelah itu, ia terdiam. Dengan mata terpejam dan deru nafas yang mulai teratur. Membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"XiaoLu! Kau benar-benar tidur?" tanya Sehun. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi merah Luhan.

Hening.

"Yaaaakkk! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah membuatku seperti ini!" tukasnya, merujuk pada sesuatu di bawah sana.

Hening.

"Luhan!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Haiiish. Sehun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Luhan memang tidak akan bangun. Tidak ada gunanya dia meratapi nasib saat ini. Jadi lebih baik dia juga menyusul Luhan tidur. Tanpa bicara ataupun mencoba membangunkan Luhan lagi, ia memposisikan tangan kanannya di pinggang Luhan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk terlelap dan mengabaikan miliknya yang untungnya sudah mulai kembali ke kondisi 'normal'nya.

"_Sunbae_!"

Dia baru saja akan terlelap saat namja di pelukannya menggumam dan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar terlalu lirih bagi Sehun. 'Uurrrgghh! _Not again_!' Dia sudah berhasil menormalkan suhu tubuhnya, dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan membuatnya panas lagi. "Luhan! Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja dan akan dengan senang hati menyerangmu malam ini!" ancamnya. Heh, siapa yang perduli dengan sekolah dan kuis besok. Dia bisa memanipulasi satu nilai untuk kekasihnya sendiri, kan?

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Mungkin Luhan sedang bermimpi dan hanya mengigau saja, pikirnya. Namun detik selanjutnya, namja mungil itu terkekeh pelan. Seolah sangat senang karena telah berhasil mengerjainya -LAGI.

Sehun menggeram. Kali ini benar-benar terdengar berbahaya. "Luhan! Aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie! Jaljayo!" ujar Luhan pelan dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Sehun. Memotong 'kalimat berbahaya' yang akan dilontarkan guru muda itu dan secara ajaib menghilangkan emosi kekasihnya yang sudah hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sehun kembali menghela nafas pelan. Namun kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengiringinya.

Kalau Luhan sudah bertingkah imut seperti ini, bagaimana emosinya tidak meleleh dan luntur?

Dengan sayang, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. Membawa tubuh mungil Luhan agar semakin merapat dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium lembut puncak kepala Luhan dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat cinta, sebelum kemudian menyusul sang kekasih ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo, XiaoLu! Aku juga mencintaimu!" ucapnya lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

**~O.O~**

_**Epilog**_

XOXO High School gempar di pagi yang indah. Murid-murid terlihat saling berbisik-bisik tak percaya satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi siswa kelas 3E yang kebetulan berada di sekitar halaman sekolah. Menatap dua namja yang baru saja keluar dari Audy hitam yang terparkir di parkiran khusus guru. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh. Siapapun bisa keluar dari mobil yang sama setiap harinya. Akan tetapi, jika dua orang itu adalah si _Mr. Perfect_ dambaan setiap uke dan si manis _Luhan_ yang pernah membuat 'seme' paling tampan di XOXO High School patah hati, maka kisahnya akan lain. Apalagi, status mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Keduanya berjalan dengan santai sambil berbincang dan bercanda renyah. Seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama dan benar-benar akrab. Luhan, dengan tangan memegang _strap_ tas yang ia sampirkan di punggung, terlihat mengulum senyum manis bahkan tertawa pelan saat Sehun melontarkan candaan padanya. Dan Sehun juga berjalan santai dengan menjinjing tas laptop yang selalu ia bawa.

Dua sejoli fenomenal itu telah berlalu, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Namun bisik-bisik warga XOXO High School masih belum berhenti. Termasuk Baekhyun yang masih menatap tak percaya ke arah gedung sekolah. Ada sedikit perasaan kesal di lubuk hatinya melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu mesra. Dia merasa lagi-lagi dia dipermainkan. Sehun berlagak seolah dia menyukainya selama ini, padahal sebenarnya ia menyukai Luhan. Huft! Tapi...

"Permisi! Apa kau tahu di mana ruangan Sehun?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Namja manis bermarga Byun itu menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membalikkan badannya. Ia sedang merasa sangat sensitif karena pemandangan barusan, dan dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _that-oh-so-perfect-Sunbae_! Tapi semua kekesalan itu tertelan begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

Seorang namja. Tampan. Tinggi. Dengan senyum menawan dan rambut ikal yang menggemaskan.

_Omooo! Siapa namja tampan ini?_ _Dan tadi dia bertanya tentang Sehun. Apa namja tampan ini teman Sehun? Apa pria-pria di kampus semuanya tampan-tampan seperti ini?_

"Hei!" namja tampan itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang melamun. "Apa kau tahu di mana ruangan Sehun?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. "Aku membawakan beberapa berkasnya yang tertinggal di apartemen, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana ruangannya," jelas si tampan.

Baekhyun tergagap. Pipinya merona malu karena ketahuan melamun. "Kau masuk saja ke gedung sekolah, nanti jalan lurus, kemudian belok kanan di tikungan pertama. Ruang guru ada di sekitar situ!" jawabnya.

Namja itu mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang masih terpesona di tempatnya berdiri. Baru setelah bayangan namja tampan itu tak terlihat lagi, Baekhyun menyadari satu hal.

_Oh sial! Dia lupa bertanya siapa nama pemuda tampan itu!_

"Namanya Chanyeol!" ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Namja manis itu bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu suara siapa itu. "Chanyeol Hyung adalah teman Sehun _Sunbae_, teman Luhan juga!" ujar namja itu lagi, kali ini sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Aku dengar, dia masih _single_ loh! Dan aku yakin Luhan pasti akan membantumu jika kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun medecih pelan mendengar hal itu. "Tch! Do Kyungsoo! Lebih baik aku sendiri seumur hidup daripada harus mendapatkan bantuan dari rusa Cina itu!" tukas Baekhyun. "Karena terakhir kali ia berkata akan membantuku, dia justru menusukku dari belakang!" Dia bersiap untuk pergi dari sana, namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa membohongi diri sendiri, Baekkie? Kau menyayanginya, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak menyayanginya, kau pasti akan menunjukkan lebih dari sekedar _lock screen_ pada anak-anak." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menganggapi.

"Pola yang digunakan Luhan untuk membuka layar ponselnya, kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu, kan? Nyatanya, kau sudah tahu kan kalau Sehun _Sunbae_ dan Luhan ada hubungan khusus. Karena itu kau selalu memanas-manasi Luhan meski kau tidak menyukai _Sunbae_."

Baekhyun diam saja tak menjawab. "Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Baekkie. Kau sudah membuat Luhan merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan dua tahun lalu. Kau membuatnya marah, membuatnya cemburu, mempermalukannya di depan kelas. Jadi apalagi yang kau permasalahkan, Baekhyun-ah? Berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri. Kau juga pasti tahu kalau Luhan selalu menyayangimu! Dan asal kau tahu saja, pintu _basecamp_ kita juga akan selalu terbuka untukmu sampai kapan pun!"

Usai mengucapkan itu, namja bermata bulat itu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kyungsoo benar. Jujur saja, dia memang sudah tahu tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sejak lama. Tapi dia suka melihat wajah kesal Luhan setiap kali Sehun bersamanya. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut tadi karena sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan mulai berani untuk _go public_ meski tidak seratus persen.

"Jadi mereka berdua benar-benar punya hubungan?" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat ia melewati segerombolan murid yang tengah bergosip. "Tapi, apa hubungan seperti itu diperbolehkan? Guru dan murid kan dilarang pacaran. Bagaimana kalau mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Pletakk

"Awwwwww!" Namja yang berbicara tadi mengaduh sakit dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yaaaakk! Kim Jongdae! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sehun _Sunbae_ itu bukan guru di sekolah kita! Dia hanya mahasiswa magang yang beberapa hari lagi akan angkat kaki dari sini begitu tugasnya selesai. Dan tidak ada peraturan yang melarang hubungan mereka!" omel Baekhyun. "Berhentilah bergosip dan segera masuk ke kelas! Apa kau tak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Kau ini kan ketua kelas!"

Baekhyun kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah ringan, seringan perasaan hatinya hari ini. Jongdae dan beberapa temannya masih berdiri di sana. Mungkin mereka sedikit terkejut karena sikapnya barusan. Tapi ia tak perduli.

'Hmmmmm! Namja bernama Chanyeol tadi sepertinya lumayan tampan. Dan sepertinya, aku juga mulai merindukan _basecamp_!' pikir namja manis dengan _eyeliner _tipis yang menghiasi mata sipitnya itu sambil melangkah dengan riang.

**~O.O~**

**E-N-D**

**A/N:**

Hullaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Okeyh, Liyya tahu itu tadi benar-benar BAD! FF nya gak jelas, aneh bin ajaib -_-

Jadi, adakah yang berhasil sampai kemari dengan selamat n gak pake muntah?  
Kalau begitu, Liyya ucapkan 'chukahaeee!' #tebardollarSuho XD

Liyya g tao mau ngemeng epe lagi deh, Liyya rasa ini ff udah amat sangat panjang, jadi g perlu dipanjangin lagi pake cuap-cuap gak penting. Liyya cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buaaaaaaanyak buat yang udah mau baca ff gak jelas n membosankan ini.

Akhirul kalam,

**#HAPPYLUHANDAY**

Boleh minta komentarnya?  
^_^


End file.
